


Auf Achse

by SpookyMoth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Mechanic Temari, Naruto AU Week 2021, Shikamaru is followed by bad luck, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: When you meet your soulmate it should be an unforgettable moment. They say it takes your breath away, the world suddenly loses all colour and your knees get weak. You're struck by lightning and you will realise everything before this moment has been meaningless.Shikamaru could say meeting her for the first time was unforgettable. But not in a good way.Or: When his car breaks down in the desert heat of Suna, he needs help by a a beautiful blonde auto mechanic.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	Auf Achse

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto AU Week Day 7: Soulmates 
> 
> Song: Franz Ferdinand - "Auf Achse"

When you meet your soulmate it should be an unforgettable moment. They say it takes your breath away, the world suddenly loses all colour and your knees get weak. You're struck by lightning and you will realise everything before this moment has been meaningless.

Shikamaru could say meeting her for the first time was unforgettable. But not in a good way. It starts with the worst day he has ever experienced and Temari would always remind him about it. But when he looks back, it sometimes has its perks to be a lazy person.

Especially when he is sitting beside her on their wedding day and watching her beam with joy. And he will never forget to take care of his car again.

* * *

He was leaning on the trunk of his car, smoking another cigarette until help would arrive. His car had decided to die on the way to his most important client. Whatever was the reason, Shikamaru didn’t know how to solve the problem himself. Probably he had forgotten to change the oil in an appropriate time. It also could be the cooling liquid. Or maybe his car just wanted to say he should finally buy a new one.

He finished the cigarette, when he could see a car approaching. It is the car repair shop he had called. He hoped the repair wasn’t that expensive. He knew Suna is a luxurious place and just staying one night at the city would cost a fortune.

Two guys jumped out of the car. While the taller, broader one with a grim look on his face started to load his car on the breakdown vehicle, another guy with auburn hair and a strange tattoo on the left side of his forehead approached him.

“Sorry for taking so long,” he apologised. “You are Shikamaru Nara?”

“Yeah,” he answered and took the papers the guy was giving him. He looked at the price and gulped.

He wouldn’t starve till his next paycheck arrives, but his plan to buy a new guitar flew out of the window like his money.

“Gaara! We don’t have time till the end of time. Grab our customer and let’s drive to repair the car. Or do you want to anger Temari?”

“Do you have everything?”

Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

“This looks bad, man,” the mechanic, who had rescued him and his car, said as he looked inside the engine bay. “I never have seen such a massacre.”

The cold sweat that crept up his body wasn’t because of the heat in Suna. He needed another cigarette or else he would start to scream in a second.

His boss called a few minutes ago, screaming at him through the phone, why he hadn’t tried to reach the client when he reached Suna, was worth one cigarette. Shikamaru had stayed calm, like he always did and answered all her questions. The next appointment was tomorrow at noon.

But as he listened to the angry mumbling of the mechanic, he was sure he wouldn’t move the car for a long time.

“Let me have a look, Kanks,” a blonde woman said and leaned into his car.

He soon had realised that this woman was the boss around here. She reprimanded her colleagues, because they took too much time, while she greeted him with a smile and handshake. Then she shooed her secretary around to offer him some coffee. She wasn’t the first female auto mechanic he met, but the first who didn’t let her colleagues do all the work.

“Can I bring you more coffee, Mr Nara?” the secretary asked him.

“Thanks, but maybe I need a hotel room. Do you have any recommendations?”

“Of course, Mr Nara. I will come back to you.”

Shikamaru sighed one more time, before the blonde mechanic stepped up to him.

“Can we have a word, Shikamaru?”

“Sure...ehm..Miss?”

“Just call me Temari,” she said and gestured to him to sit down on an old, worn-out leather sofa.

She put more coffee into his mug and Shikamaru wished she would add some alcohol. This meant bad news.

“Let me guess. My car is dead?”

“Kind of. When did you last change the engine oil? Or refill the cooling liquid?”

He put a hand on his neck. He didn’t know and under the mechanics watchful eyes he felt like prey. Mechanics didn’t like people, who treated cars this way. Temari squinted her eyes.

“I expected this answer.”

Her tone was frustrated. Shikamaru felt bad for her and embarrassed. He knew enough about cars to get them going and do some smaller repairs, but for more he asked professionals.

And the way Temari looked, she did her job well.

Her face was covered with oil and dirt, the hands with cuts and calluses. She used some make up on her eyes, or else he couldn’t explain her cat-like silhouette and the long lashes, but else she was a boyish woman and didn’t care more about her appearance than needed.

Shikamaru thought she was beautiful and wanted to slap himself.

_Good idea to ogle the mechanic, who is about to give you bad news. You should order your priorities, mate._

“Just tell me that I am an idiot and shouldn’t be allowed to drive a car.”

He prayed she wouldn’t yell at him. She was a woman in a job with a rough tone, because there were more men working in this field. She would not shrink in front of a customer. It would be the opposite. He wanted to run away and hide. Her eyebrows were vanishing behind her bangs.

The day had started in the worst possible way with him sleeping in, then his car dying in the middle of the motorway, which had led to his boss and his client being angry at him. If Temari would tell him his car was dead, he would search for the next bar and get drunk.

She opened her mouth and Shikamaru waited for her to scold him, but instead she started laughing. She laughed so hard her whole body was shaking. He thought he could see tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh my god...you’re really afraid of me, aren’t you?” she said and dapped her face with a cloth.

“I am not afraid, but you’re not the first mechanic that tells me I should treat my car better.”

“You really should.” Temari put the cloth back into one of her pockets. “For this car it’s too late. You need a new engine.”

He groaned. “Please, be honest, Temari. Is it worth it to buy a new engine? Or should I sell the car and look for a new one?”

When Temari smiled again she took his breath away. He hadn’t met a woman that started such a reaction within him. A warm feeling travelled through his chest, down his stomach and his heart, his poor heart felt like bursting.

Shikamaru knew this meant trouble. He was doomed. Whatever made her smile this way into his direction, he wanted her to repeat it. This wasn’t the professional smile she had used earlier. It was different. Just for him.

“Seems you’re a clever guy. I could have guessed since you’re wearing an expensive suit.” She raised from the sofa. “I can offer you to buy the car directly and after a call with your insurance we can give you a rental car.”

“If it was for me I wouldn’t wear those fancy suits. But my boss and my clients like me better this way.” He followed her into a standing position.

“I like men in suits,” she said before she winked and turned around to go back to his car. He stared at her baffled.

Shikamaru smoked another cigarette before he would make the phone call with his insurance. If Temari hadn’t yelled at him Ino would. She was his insurance agent and she hated when he did something that would cost a fortune of money.

He extended his hand to grab his wallet inside of his jacket, when he realised that it felt to light around his shoulders. He slapped his hand on his forehead as he realised where he had seen his wallet for the last time. It had been on the trunk of his car.

* * *

Amused Temari had agreed to drive him back where his car had decided to make this day more complicated. He was crawling on all fours, searching for his wallet. He rejoiced with joy and grinned at Temari until he heard and felt that the seam of his trousers joined into the unfortunate series of events of this day.

"Nice underwear," Temari commented with a smirk.

Shikamaru now really needed a drink. With as much dignity he could gather, he walked past Temari - who was laughing again because of him - and sat down on the passenger seat. She was still shaking with laughter, when she turned the key to start the car.

"Can you please drive me to a clothing store, Temari? And if you don't mind after that to the next hotel," he said deadpan.

"Of course, crybaby." She chuckled. "And don't worry about the bill. It had been a long time since I laughed so much. I will drive you everywhere."

"Troublesome woman," he mumbled.

* * *

"We are sorry, but we don't have any free rooms left."

The receptionist looked at him with a sad smile, while he tried to smile at all.

Temari behind him for once didn't say a word. She had commented on his new clothes in the store a lot, even more so when she bought him a shirt with the print "I love Suna" in front.

Suna could kiss his arse.

He was fed up with the heat, the sand and his whole day getting worse with each passing minute.

He clenched his teeth.

"And what about the apartments or suits?"

"Sir, I am really sorry, but when I said no rooms, I meant no rooms. We have a congress during the week. All rooms are booked."

Shikamaru saw how the woman adjusted her glasses one more time and gave him that smile again. This time with a bit more pity. He knew it would be a fruitless attempt, but he had to ask.

"Are there other hotels with free rooms in the area?"

The red hair of the receptionist moved as she shook her head.

"Thanks. Have a good night."

He turned around and left the building, fishing another cigarette out of the box. At least he had enough cigarettes to live through the day. Shikamaru lit the cigarette and groaned as he exhaled the smoke.

The sun was setting and he asked himself if Temari didn't need to go back to her workplace. They hadn't talked much during the day, just the usual smalltalk about the weather and work. She mostly had listened about his stressful job as a pharmacist and asked questions why he was needed in Suna.

Shikamaru was halfway through his cigarette, when Temari joined him and also lit a cigarette.

"You smoke?"

The whole day he had smoked one cigarette after another because of stress, and hadn't asked if she was okay with it. Normally he was more thoughtful, but this day was such a nightmare, he just was circling around himself and his problems. He felt sorry.

"Sometimes. You look like you needed company and nothing helps more than a cigarette shared with a stranger."

It's his time to snicker.

"Are we still strangers? You saw my underwear. There are not many people who can say that."

She coughed while taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Do you want to impress me?"

"Why should I?"

Shikamaru started to enjoy this conversation. Until now he had been under the impression Temari had fun to see him suffer, but she had this other side. She seemed to care. Even for a stranger like him, who had stolen her whole day because he was too lazy to make an appointment for changing the oil in his car.

"Don't know. You are an interesting guy. Wearing fancy suits, but you don't look like you want to wear them," she analysed him. "I didn't count how often you said 'what a drag' and 'how troublesome' today, but it seems it's your catchphrase."

She cocked her head.

"When I first saw you I thought you were some kind of womanizer."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. He was aware of his good looks, he couldn't fool himself even if he wanted to. But he wasn't the type to jump from one woman to another or for random one-night stands.

He snorted.

"Believe me or not, but I don't have time for a woman. Today has been the first day in months that I didn't work. I don't even know when I had a few days off."

Shikamaru asked himself why he even explained himself to her. He didn't owe her something. He was thankful for all she had done for him without even asking, but he didn't need to defend his lifestyle. She wasn't part of it.

_But you hope to get to know her. Get closer to her. Invite her to a date._

"Sounds stressful." She shrugged her shoulders and took the final drag of her cigarette.

"Isn't your job stressful?"

Now he was curious.

"Depends. We have a lot of work in winter, when people suddenly realise their cars are not winter proof. And when a lost business man like you needs help, we are normally busy the whole day," she huffed. "But my brother's and I have enough free time."

"Your brothers? Those two guys were your brothers?"

"Why are you surprised?"

"It just didn't cross my mind, that you're related." He lit his second cigarette and offered it to Temari. She took it. "Must be nice to work in a family business."

"Oh, yeah. It's fun." That blistering smile crossed her face again. "So, what are your plans now, Shikamaru?"

"Sleeping in my car?"

Totally unexpected she put a hand on his arm.

"We have a guest room."

He raised one corner of his mouth.

"You're a lifesaver, Temari."

* * *

Her brothers welcomed him with a lot of jokes. Most of them escaped Kankuro's mouth. He was like a one man comedy show and Shikamaru finally was able to laugh. If the whole day had been a disaster, the evening was worth the trouble.

He got along with the three siblings and when he helped to do the dishes Kankuro was ready to adopt him into their family. Shikamaru was still giggling when he stepped on the balcony for a cigarette. Temari followed him outside.

"You're brothers are great," he confessed.

"Everyone loves Kankuro," Temari stated. "Because he can't stop making jokes."

"I don't think I said thank you today. This shitty day finally came to an end."

He saw one of her eyelashes on her cheek, when he faced her.

"There is something," he said and pointed with a finger at the spot.

She tried to get rid of it but didn't succeed.

Without asking he touched her with his fingers, catching the lash, looking deep into her eyes.

"Make a wish," he whispered.

She blew the lash away and closed her eyes. Shikamaru swallowed hard. There was this urge to kiss those sweet lips. The moment was gone and he leaned back, putting some space between.

"Goodnight," he said, put his cigarette into the ashtray and hurried inside with a pounding heart.

* * *

The next morning everything was just a formality. He grabbed the keys of his rental car, signed a few documents and was ready to meet his client. Shikamaru was in a much better mood than the day before.

If it wasn't for the fact he hadn't seen Temari.

She hadn't eaten breakfast and rushed to work on another car, when he arrived at the car repair shop with Kankuro and Gaara. He heard her cussing and throwing things around the shop when he wanted to say goodbye. Shikamaru didn't know what happened with her during the last hours, but since she helped him yesterday, he decided to find out what was bothering her.

"Go, away," she greeted him with a growl. "I am not in the mood for smalltalk."

"I figured this out by myself."

He crossed his arms, watching her in a safe distance. She was already covered with oil and dirt, her face was sweating. Shikamaru never had seen something this incredibly sexy in his life and today he gave in to the voice in his head.

"Why are you standing in my way? Don't have an important meeting?"

"I still have time. In the mood for a cigarette?"

Temari stormed into his direction. "One more word and I will kill you with a wrench." Her breath was hot on his face.

She was trembling with anger. He liked what he saw.

"Would you mind telling me, what's wrong? Weren't we on good terms?"

"You must have imagined things."

This was more fun than expected. Every other time an angry woman had a tantrum in front of him, he would have fled. But watching her was something else.

So Temari also had felt the connection between them. He regretted he hadn't kissed her on the balcony. But it wasn't too late to correct his mistakes.

When he pulled her nearer at her waist and kissed her lips, he heard her protest for a second until she threw her arms around his neck.

They stopped kissing when someone was whistling behind them.

"Hey, Shikamaru. If you think kissing my sister gives you a discount, you are on the wrong track," Kankuro shouted at him.

"Mind your own business, moron," Temari answered and grabbed the next tool within her reach to throw it into her brother's direction.

"If you wanted a kiss, why didn't you say a word?" Shikamaru wanted to know as she smiled at him broadly.

"As you said yourself. I am a troublesome woman."

**Author's Note:**

> I chose this song by Franz Ferdinand because of the meaning of "Auf Achse" and the songtext. 
> 
> For all who don't know German the meaning of "auf Achse sein" can be translated with "to be on the move"  
> That you're so busy you don't have time or going on a party/ trip (having a good time). If someone is such a busy bee people tend to say "er ist immer auf Achse" = "He is always on the move"
> 
> And the word "Achse" = "axis, pivot" is also part of a car. 
> 
> (I am such a sucker for wordplays.)
> 
> It's one of my favourite songs by this awesome band. Give it a listen!
> 
> (Did I miss writing ShikaTema! I didn't publish something for them in almost two months. But I am preparing the next multi-chapter fic! Also let's celebrate this is my 30th work on ao3 🎉)


End file.
